


Home Baked

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Cake Bar [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 'Peter' Parker is Mary Jane Parker. She is trans, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexuality, Darcy owns a bar, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matt Murdoch is aro, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Strong Language Warning, baker!Darcy, cake bar, got to get the recipe right, it's a thing, wintertaserfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his return to Manhattan Loki decides to make a romantic gesture that doesn't go quite as expected... not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two in the Cake Bar series.

Loki had bought a bunch of magnolias, their scent heavy in the cool air. He was going for a gesture, and while Matthew wouldn’t be able to enjoy their statuesque beauty, he could certainly enjoy the smell. Loki hoped, anyway. He had a bag of spekuloos from Sweden just in case, a reference to their first conversation.

He knocked on the man’s apartment door a little nervously, not usually one for gestures like this. Only their chance was cut short by his brother's phone call and he’d felt like they’d had something. After a while, however he came to the conclusion that the man wasn’t home. Drop ins were unpredictable in this city full of very busy people and it had been quite a long shot he’d guessed. Loki leaned his forehead on the door, a little disappointed despite his better efforts to school himself to his usual neutral ease. He straightened at the clatter of footsteps on the tiled stairs, turning when they reached the top.

“It was Loki, wasn’t it?” Loki smiled wanly, a little embarrassed as the baking beauty from the local bar scaled the steps carrying some groceries. He’d forgotten they were neighbours. She was resplendent in a coarsely cut off denim skirt with stockings and red boots with leopard print socks, all under an electric blue coat, the hood just slipping from her glossy hair. Her wide smile slipped a little when she saw his current burdens. “They for Matt?” She asked and Loki bit his lip.

He leaned against the closed door and turned the bouquet in his hands. “Uh, yeah, they were. Would you be able to pass them on perhaps? It’s only I arrived back from Sweden and wondered...” He trailed off, a little dismayed as she shook her head with a rather pained and apologetic expression. “Perhaps I am too late, then.” He said, looking at the stately posey. He was quite unfamiliar with this kind of thing and had no idea what on earth to do. 

The woman took the last step and crossed to unlock her door, leaving it open as she disappeared into her cosy home. Taking the apparent invitation, Loki cautiously stepped inside her apartment. It was a neat and tidy studio; decorated chicly in that relaxed eclectic fashion those creatives tended to find as easy as breathing while others scrambled to emulate. With a few indoor plants, locally made pottery and artwork strewn across the walls. The main part was of course taken up by a well appointed kitchen, which the woman was currently in, shaking off her coat to reveal a Yeah Yeah Yeahs t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off her floral tattoos on biceps softly developed by her trade. He closed the door quietly and stepped forwards as she carried on the conversation as if they hadn’t paused. “It’s not that you’re too late precisely,” She said, placing milk and a frightening amount of butter in the fridge. She turned and leaned against the bench. “It’s just that you’re a little off the mark. Dude’s as aromantic as you can get. Flowers? _Definitely_ won’t be appreciated. Believe me when I tell you that it was better that you two missed one another today.” She ducked under the bench and came up with a heart-shaped vase which she filled with water and placed on the bench dramatically. “ _Me_ on the other hand, well I haven’t been bought flowers in _way_ _too long_.” she smiled cutely but Loki could certainly pick up on her innuendo well enough. He found his interest in the woman stirring once more as he caved to the ploy. He offered her the bouquet with a crooked smile of his own. It certainly beat dragging it back to Manhattan with his tail between his legs. She beamed at him as she took it, arranging them perfectly and placing it on the bench with a look of such satisfaction Loki was almost sad they hadn’t originally been for her. She looked up at him with something in her gaze that he wasn’t about to read too much into. “So. Coffee?”

Loki shrugged, a little at a loss for how to reject her offer, and as a crack of thunder sounded outside he could not quite think of any reason why on earth he would. She motioned for him to sit at the round table by the kitchen and he shook off his own coat, taking it and her own to hang on some kitsch hooks by the door. That won him another bright smile from where she stood with a batch of pour over in process. He wandered over to her record collection and checked out the titles as she worked, the apartment swiftly filling with the smell of her special blend.

It was a good little mix of titles but the collection felt incomplete, like there were albums that should be there but were missing. Loki spied that there was already a Nina Simone LP in the player and he looked to his host for permission. “Go right ahead Loki. DJ away.” He huffed a laugh but put the needle down and as the sounds of piano sounded along with the satisfying crackle he felt oddly like he had stepped into someone else’s life, or into a Julie Delpy movie. But while it didn’t reflect his life it certainly suited the moment and the very cute girl in the kitchen. He joined Darcy as she moved over to the dining table, easily juggling the coffee pot and mugs in a manner unique to people who served the public for a living. He poured the coffee while she went back for some blackberry danishes she had brought up with her groceries. They were clearly freshly made and smelled delicious. “I had a little feeling I should get some extra... Fancy that.” She said, eyes bright with humour and he couldn’t help but smile. He was doing that a lot this afternoon.

Actually, for someone who had come to romance someone else he found he was embarrassingly easily distracted. He cleared his throat, felling a little bad. “So. Matthew is Aromantic. Does this mean I have _no_ hope of winning his affections?”

Darcy took a big bite of her Danish and kicked off her boots under the table, revealing those leopard print socks over her tights before crossing her legs. Loki scolded himself even as his eyes followed the line of her legs with the movement. He took a bite of his pastry to distract himself. “Yeah I guess? Like I don’t want to disappoint you but you were kind of lucky to get more than one night with him to start with. He usually just sticks to the one night stands; it’s easier for him I guess. Fewer explanations needed or whatever.” She shrugged and took another bite.

Loki considered this as he took a sip of the coffee, pausing with his eyebrows knotted as his tastebuds received at least four different layers of flavour in the delicate blend. He stared at his cup in near consternation as the last note hit. Darcy laughed. “S good, huh?”

Loki found himself smiling once again. “Yes. Very.”

“Don’t act so surprised.” Darcy said, eyes glittering with mirth. “Pretty much everything in this apartment tastes delicious.”

Giving in to their chemistry and her shameless flirting Loki allowed his eyes to rake up and down her form suggestively. “Everything?”

Darcy leaned forwards conspiratorially with a smug smile. “Only one way to find out.”

“Really.” Loki replied, and took another bite of the Danish in front of him even as his thoughts turned to eating something else entirely. Was he really this easily manipulated? He must be losing his touch.

...

“So,” Loki asked dryly as he played his fingers up and down Darcy’s back. “Do you make a habit of poaching poor romantic fools waiting at your neighbour’s door or was this a special occasion?” Darcy sighed as his big hand palmed her tattooed ass lightly before moving up her back again. Matt hadn’t been wrong, he was an incredibly tactile lover. Of course he hadn’t mentioned how good Loki was at cuddling- but of course he probably didn’t go for that.

She supposed it wasn’t the nicest move, pulling Loki away from Matt’s very doorstep. Some people would probably say she was a terrible human being but she had just come from hanging with Barnes and that whole fucking nightmare had her practically panting with thirst.  OK, it wasn’t a nightmare. She treasured the guy but... _Thirst_.

And it honestly hadn’t been her intention to lure him into her bed but she was horny and he was so cute and looked so sad standing there with such beautiful flowers. She couldn’t help it. “Nope.” She said as she leaned forwards and softly bit his lip, making him groan and pull her towards him with a big hand on her lower back which slid down to grab another handful of her ass as they kissed for a while. When she finally came up for air she offered “First time. Though I have to say it came up with stellar results.”

A lazy grin spread across Loki’s face and Darcy decided she thoroughly enjoyed making him smile-actually smile and scolded herself as she caught herself wondering how she could get him to more often. _This is a hook up Darcy. He’s going to walk out of here and you’ll never see him again_. She brushed her leg against his groin as she straddled his strong thigh and felt him stirring again. She smiled to herself. Well at the very least she’d keep him in her bed for as long as she could.

He needed consoling after his disappointment after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those that are sticking with me on this! I've lost so many readers because of my long absences -or maybe Loki is less popular because of the tom has a girlfriends thing? I don't know but it's so nice that you have stayed with me! 
> 
> I'll keep writing this anyway because I do this for my own reasons but the company is so so lovely. 
> 
> I hope you've been well and that the international political situation is OK and will be OK where you are. these are crazy times but we have each other. It's been so nice to know people all around the world who are kind, and who are loving. I hope we are all able to stay that way in a world that is really scary right meow. 
> 
> all that said, here is some Loki, and it's safe to say that he's falling pretty hard, which is always a joy to write.

 

He felt like he had tasted every part of her over the last week, every inch of her skin. He hadn’t meant for it to go further then that first taste. But much like her cooking, this woman was infinitely delectable. She had work, of course, the rigours of which had increased even further since their first meeting due to the notoriety she’d achieved through her friendship with Pepper Potts Tony Stark.  And he had to sort out his return to the city, a million details to work out and people to catch up with before he could settle back into normal life in the city. But she kept texting him to see if he was free or he’d drop by the bar. Either way, and no matter what else they got up to, he kept coming back to her bed over and over, to taste, to touch, to fuck.

At least it didn’t seem to be the only one with an appetite; she seemed to be just as insatiable. She’d admitted to being a little backed up, and with the work all the work with his father’s firm he hadn’t exactly been feeling amorous back home. It had been a rather long time for him as well.

And they seemed to click. There hadn’t been all that much awkwardness between them in the short time together, their sexual preferences seemed pretty aligned so far, with minimal complaints and many, many orgasms. Even her friends didn’t seem to mind the intrusion of a Snobbish Eurotrash lawyer into their world. They even seemed to encourage him in his pursuit, giving him a few hints along the way, which were definitely appreciated after the near catastrophe with Matt that had brought them together in the first place.

All except for one friend. The beautiful tattoo artist from next door. The media seemed to think they were a couple; there were photos of them in their casual grace all over the blogosphere. Darcy had called him a friend and he hadn’t disagreed but there was definitely something there. Loki had a feeling he had come amongst something pre-existing and now that he was about to go back to work it was time to do a little more talking. 

She was currently lying on top on him, her knees on the bed between his open legs as she sipped her way down his chest in a lazy post coital moment. He loved the way she touched him, so sure and confident, unafraid to take control. Not in a kinky way so much as a ‘playtime isn’t gendered’ way, a phrase she’d actually used. He had to say he liked it.

 “Darling.” He sighed, not wanting her to stop but knowing now was the time for communication. As gorgeous as the last week had been they needed to think about where this was going. She looked up at him, her bottom lip still stuck on his chest and he held back a groan at how gorgeous she looked, tousled and well fucked, her breasts pressed into his stomach where she leaned over him. “I’m going back to work next week.”

She nodded, rearranging herself so that her chin rested on her crossed arms that lay on his chest. Her full attention was on him now, her bright eyes.... he swallowed. “We don’t need to label anything of course, and I know our schedules are going to make it a little more difficult but I... I would like to see you again.” He finished lamely but Darcy didn’t seem to mind.

She smiled crookedly and Loki belatedly realised she had stiffened up a little when he’d initiated the conversation. She moved again so that she could run her hands up and down his sides and he realised that he had tensed as well. “I like you Lokes... And I _really_ like your cock.” She reached her hand down and gently teased him with her fingers before pulling away, making Loki shudder with the sensation. I’d love to see you again but you’re right. We might need to put a little more planning into it if you’re going to be going back to your lawyer-shark ways.” He huffed a laugh.

She started back where she’d left off and he stilled her before he brought up the thing he’d been dreading. “And what about Barnes? Are you poly? I mean it’s totally fine if you are- great even but... he keeps looking at me like I’m the best and worst thing to happen to you and it- it’s brought up some questions.” He swallowed, hating that he needed to know, that he wasn’t cool. But he wasn’t.

She buried her face in his chest, hidden completely by a mess of tangled hair and Loki couldn’t resist playing with the curls and trailing them through his fingers as he patiently waited for a response. He was well aware sex and relationships could get complicated, so he waited, content to touch her.

Finally she shifted back, wiggling along his body till she was kneeling completely on the bed. Loki sat up with his back against the headboard, sensing she needed a bit of space and she looked up, biting her lips. “You see? You get it. How -?” She huffed impatiently, trying to find her words and started again. “Barnes and I are very attracted to one another.” Loki nodded. Both of them were absolutely stunning individuals and there was something about them when they were together. They were gorgeous. “And I mean, we love one another, we became best friends within a week, you know? Just like us -I mean we click. But he... You know I still don’t know the whole story, I don’t know if I ever will but he was a POW in Russia for... a while. And I’m pretty sure he learned the Russian jailhouse style ... in a Russian jailhouse. I mean everyone guesses that, it’s part of the urban legend that has him booked out completely for two years.” It was her turn to play with her hair, inspecting the ends and Loki watched quietly as the beautiful naked woman continued to search for words. “We just never got there, you know? Like we both expected it to happen but he has his PTSD and I just -I can’t just do a man’s emotional labour for him anymore. I have done it before and I just ... can’t. That’s something that I decided a while ago and I know it may mean that I end up lonely or with just women but I can’t. And he – actually he doesn’t expect it of me which is _amazing_ , but it also meant that we could never quite get... there. The recipe would be pretty good if we could get it right but it just never...” She trailed off, having said enough for him to understand, and he did. He got it far better than she could know.

“I understand.” He said softly and she looked relieved. She had curled up into herself, a defensive position and Loki ached to wrap her up in his arms but he needed to know if that was welcome. “And what about the first question. Do you think we could be something? What does _our_ recipe look like?”

Darcy looked up at him with her big blue eyes and bit her lip. “I think it looks pretty good, magic man.”

Loki tried to play it cool but once again he failed. For someone who was casually named the Ice Prince at work he was terribly bad at playing it cool where Darcy Lewis was concerned. A smile broke out across his face. “Would you like me to show you what I think?” he asked. She looked up on question sand squeeled as he scooped her up and ran kisses down her neck.

The real world would come between the tomorrow, but they had tonight, and he intended to use it to show her he was worth keeping around.


End file.
